Amirah Radial
|kanji = アミラ ラジアル |rōmaji = Amira Rajiaru |color = lightblue |text = white |alias = Sun Priestess (日巫女 Himiko) Sun Witch (日魔女 Ni Tsu Majo) Xemx (獣 Kemono) The Golden Dragon (ゴールデンドラゴン Gōruden Doragon) |name = Amirah Radial |race = Draconic Human/Demon |gender = Female |hair = Golden |age = Unknown (Presumeably 500+) |eyes = Blue |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = Fairy Tail Palingenesis (Aipln Wyvern) |occupation = Mage |previous occupation= Dark Mage |team = None |previous team = Team Natsu Aipln of Five |partner = Mable |previous partner= Silver Mardine Azriel Verinin Gardial Frost Odin Iskra |blood type = AB- |base of operations = Fairy Tail Building |status = Active |relatives = Sulwyn (Foster Father) |magic = Solar Dragon Slayer Magic Unison Raid Concealment Magic Dragon Force Solar Dusk Dragon Mode }} Amirah Radial (アミラ ラジアル Amira Rajiaru) is a Draconic Demon, but unlike her Compadres, Amirah was born (or made) with more Human than Demon, making her 2/3 Human and only 1/3 Demon. Along with having a more humane side with compassion, and unable to take a demonic form. Instead, she can transform into a dragon, only able to do it under certain circumstances at first, but as she masters the ability, she can now do it on will. In that form, she is known as Xemx (獣 Kemono, lit. Beast), and in both her human and dragon dorm, she is known as The Golden Dragon (ゴールデンドラゴン Gōruden Doragon). Amirah and the rest of her companions all happened to join the same guild under different circumstances, where they remained close, until her defection from Palingenesis which caused a huge rift between her and her former friends, more importantly Silver Mardine whom was her best friend for centuries. She had found out that they planned to use her for some ultimate goal, something she did not want to figure out or participate in. Appearance Amirah is the youngest of her cadre—despite Frost Odin's young appearance—and being only two hundred years old. Although she looks the age of eighteen. Amirah has long pure golden hair down to her butt with natural white mixed into it like highlights. Her eyes are a bright clear blue. She also has some kind of ancient rune mark on her neck. And unlike her brethren, she doesn't have the capability to access a demon form, but can instead turn into a glittering golden and silver scaled dragon. Amirah typically wears a yellow tube top with a short white skirt, and white converse shoes. She also wears silver bangles and silver hoop earrings. But as most other times, she'll be seen having a dark blue midnight hooded cloak with light blue edges, and a prominent white star cross like symbol on the left part of the chest and a golden leaf clasp. Underneath she'll either be wearing her normal attire or a pink tank top, gold skirt, and white vest sporting golden buttons. A stark contrast to her dark colored cloak. As a dragon, Amirah is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in golden, sharp, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, silver markings. Her lower body, specifically her chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are darker golden in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Amirah has a triangular head with a pair of long wavy horns, narrowed eyes with golden scleras (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring her dark, cat-slit pupils) and smaller wavy horns protruding from the sides of her face. Amirah has a long and slender neck with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Her large bony, scaly, wings resemble a bat's, with rippled rips, that fade into feathers near the bottom, making her flight even faster. The scales disappear at the end of Amirah's long slender tail, which, in itself, ends in a sharp spade-like shape towards the tip. There was a point in time when Amirah wore bandages on her arms, legs, and neck, concealing her skin from view. The reason for doing so was the result of her inner beast and body rejecting the Draconic Jade that was infused with her body. It caused silver markings to appear all over her body, the sides of her face being the only part with visible markings. The more times Amirah transforms into a dragon, the more the beast side starts to consume her soul. As a result, whenever she employs her dragon slayer magic, Amirah's right eye gains a cat-slit pupil with a golden sclera, showing that her body is slowly being consumed by her beast. Personality Amirah's colors are those of an optimistic person. She normally tries to cheer up her friends that she finds down in the dumps or will sometimes try to comfort them. She became somewhat of a motherly figure to Frost Odin during their time together—before they got split. At times though, she can be very snarky and leave snide sarcastic remarks without any care. This manner sometimes hurts the people she cares about emotionally. But due to her demon side, she lacks a high percentage of empathy and doesn't realize how she hurts them or who she hurts. Luckily, she now has friends to point that out to her. Amirah can come off as rough, mean, wicked, and not caring about anything. But when people really get to her and warm up to her heart, she can quickly become nice and warm up to them. And unlike most girls, she can get a bit vulgar when she looses her temper or gets really heated up—which can happen often. Showing greatly, how she is very impatient at times and is not one to try and keep peace. Amirah often times enjoys others squabbles and drama, and will often sit back to watch the show when she knows that she should probably do something to stop it from escalating. She can't seem to keep her nose to herself and finds herself prying a lot, even when someone doesn't want to be bothered. She has a knack for getting onto people when she sees fit, and will nag people for her own benefits. When in a mood, especially is someone has pissed her off, she can turn quite ruthless and often Masochistic, enjoying watching others lust for violence, or enjoying watching two people fight each other, much to her enjoyment. History Around three hundred years ago, Amirah, along with some friends of hers, arrived onto Earthland when she was eighteen. Although its unknown if she was older previously. At first, she tried to ignore her demonic-human heritage and fit in with the community, but after a hundred years of doing so, she quickly became bored. Instead, she went off on a journey to try and bring some excitement into her life and ran into Silver Mardine—her long lost friend. He had Frost and Gardial with him, so they were re-united once more. With the exception of Ranzael and one other who they did not know the location of. During that time, Amirah started mentoring Frost, showing him how to control his feelings and learn how to see eye-to-eye with the humans ways. Silver disapproved of this but said nothing on the matter, Gardial was indifferent. However, their terrible influences soon began to wear down on Amirah's morals after another century due to her heavily suppressed demon side, and she too began to indulge in their behavior. Burning down villages, wreaking havoc onto towns. Frost didn't enjoy it, but took after her destructive behavior. After two centuries of this, Gardial was the first to split from the group, around the same time that Frost brought Iskra to join the group. Silver soon left and Amriah departed not long after to pursue a high dream of hers, promising Frost to return and take him with her. That never happened. Part of Amirah's dream came true, which she slowly worked her way up the hierarchy ladder and became ruler of a kingdom. The rest of it came true when she lead the kingdom into ruin for her amusement. Sulwyn ended up arriving and saw potential in her that he didn't want to destroy like he had originally intended. So instead, he ended up subduing her and taking Amriah to Zeref, where he sealed what was left of her demonic self and reversed her into the form of a three year old. Power and Abilities Magic Solar Dragon Slayer Magic Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (太陽の滅竜魔法 Taiyō no Metsuryū Mahō): Solar Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and allows Amriah to take solar energy and solar power, and then compress them into various compact forms and release them beams from her mouth, or as orbs or disks from her hands and feet. This also allows her to essentially breathe and eat solar energy since its fire and light combined together. However, she can not eat just fire or light, but if someone combined those two, she would be able to eat it. This makes her impervious to most fire and light attacks to some degree. Supplementary Spells = Basic Spells = *'Solar Ray' (太陽光線 Taiyōkō-sen): Through the use of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is capable of transforming their own body into solar energy, turning the user's body into a mass of solar radiation, to which can only be utilized when the sun is out, as it requires them to pass through the sun's rays. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Solar Dragon Slayers to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body's when they're transformed. This form also grants the user some traits typical of real solar energy: which is shown when Amirah is capable of freely moving around at high speeds through the atmosphere, and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at her destination from places far away from sight as though as she was teleporting. Used with as much heat as the user wants, Amirah can also sear anything crossing her path, with the temperature of her bodily solar energy being high enough to wreak havoc throughout. However, user's can only maintain this form while in motion. *'Solar Consumption' (太陽消費 Sōrā shōhi): Due to Solar dragon slayer magic being a combination of fire and light magic, any user is immune to fire and light magic as well;dealing very little to no damage. It also allows the user to "eat", consume, sun rays and other solar/sun like magic. If someone is blasting fire and light magic at the dragon slayer, then they can eat the combination of it, although it is an advanced move to acquire. *'Solar Scales' (太の秤 Taiyō no Hakari): The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with scales made purely of glittering gold scales, increasing their offense and defense, swiftness, and their maneuverability, along with protecting their bodies. These scales are incredibly durable as they can take multiple hits without shattering or producing a single fracture. They provide protection from fire, lightning and various other elements. They are also powerful enough to shatter solid boulders and fracture bones. It can even shatter swords and other types of weapons. = Advanced Spells = *'Fire Consumption' (火災消費 Kasai shōhi): A more advanced spell, but with time, the user can train their body and stomach to absorb fire as well. It unfortunately won't do much to replenish their energy, but it will make them impervious to most fire attacks, as the dragon slayer can just swallow the fire, or is mostly immune to it anyways. It takes a while to learn, but once having consumed fire, it greatly enhances the intensity and heat of their solar dragon slayer attacks. *'Light Consumption' (ライトの消費 Raito no shōhi): Another more advanced spell to the Solar Consumption, which allows the dragon slayer to also absorb and consume other light based attacks, and make them a little more resistant to them as well. It takes a strong stomach to be able to eat and swallow light magic a part from solar magic or the sun's rays. But with it, the user's attacks will increase in brightness (often blinding the opponents) and purity. Often times able to enhance the solar dragon slayer's magic to be able to vanquish in the darkest of shadows and evil. Offensive Spells = Basic Spells = *'Solar Dragon's roar' (太陽の咆哮 Taiyō no hōkō): Amirah collects light and heat energy from the air around her and from things that generate it, allowing her to suck it into her mouth and compress it temporarily where it gets charged and then unleash it in a wave of yellow and white burning hot solar energy towards her target. *'Solar Dragon's Devouring Talon' (太陽の食タ Taiyō no tabe taron): Amirah is able to summon light and heat together into her hand, giving it a hooked talon shape, that she uses to hit her targets in an arc and then swipe upwards. *'Solar Dragon's Sun Shield' (太陽の日シ Taiyō no hi shīrudo): Light is used to make oval magic induced shields around the her body. However, this takes a lot of magic, and even the slightest bit of tiring can cause one if not all to break. *'Solar Dragon's Fire Sword' (太陽の炎剣 Taiyō no honōnoken): Amirah's whole arm is encased with light and heat swirling around it to which she is able to slice through many things like a real sharp sword. This deals a lot of damage to her target. *'Solar Dragon's Lightning Ball' (太陽のラボ Taiyō no raitoningubōru): Amirah gathers solar energy into a tight compressed fireball to which she hurtles at her enemy and it explodes upon contact, causing little lighting like bolts to shoot out of it. *'Solar Dragon's Missile Balls' (太陽のミサ Taiyō no misairubōru): Amirah's hands glow white and yellow and she releases small ball like orb missiles from her hands towards her targets. They can also be used for defensive purposes and help to block attacks, by exploding them. She can also shoot them from her mouth. *'Solar Dragon's Fire Ice' (太陽の火氷 Taiyō no hi kōri): While the name sounds misleading, it actually doesn't deal with ice. Amirah can condense solar energy into thin dagger like icicles and fire them at her target. This attack allows her to summon twenty and shoot them off at once like a bow and arrow. A orange light follows them to the target. *'Solar Dragon's High Wing' (太陽のイグ Taiyō no haiu~ingu): Amirah can form razor sharp "wings" made out of solar energy on her back, but can't fly, and can slash at enemy's with them like extra appendages. Her hands are filled with energy as well, allowing her to utilize four appendages. *'Solar Dragon's Tail Lash' (太陽のテラ Taiyō no tērurasshu): Her leg is coated with solar energy which she uses to swipe out at enemies. Sometimes, if she's lucky, her magic is able to compress into a tail like form and her legs glow as well so that she can hit her target with three appendages. *'Solar Dragon's Blind Spot' (太陽の盲点 Taiyō no mōten): Amirah can gather all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrate it onto one spot, then fires it as a super-dense high temperature energy shot in the form of a pillar from the sky. *'Solar Dragon's Fusion Canon' (太陽の融合 Taiyō no yūgō kanon): Fusing immense light and heat waves together, Amirah puts the sides of her hands together, palms facing outwards, and gathers the heat and light into her palms. And into a small compact ball before unleashing a powerful stream lined blast = Advanced Spells = *'Radiant Glow: Sun Rain' (容光煥: 日雨 Radianto gurou: Ni~Tsu ame): Amirah's fists are engulfed in immense heat, and delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds that they can no longer be seen. It's capable of hitting the target over a thousand times per two seconds. Incredibly powerful, but due to the large amount of energy it uses, Amirah cannot sustain it for long, although the times it is used are considerably high. *'Radiant Glow: Sky Streak' (容光煥: 天空 Radianto gurou: Sukaisutorīku): Amirah cloaks herself in a golden light and is able to run very fast, giving the appearance of streaking through the sky. It also enhances the blows she deals with her hands. *'Radiant Glow: Phoenix Extinction' (容光煥: 鳳凰滅絕 Radianto gurou: Fenikkusu zetsumetsu): One of her more powerful moves, Amirah looks like a flaming Phoenix of raw solar energy. With this power, she is able to take her "wings" and compress a ball of light and heat energy before rushing at her target in flying speeds with the fire ball and ramming into them. Her increased speed causes them to fly a very far distance very fast while the ball unleashes in three explosions, which also propels them forward. After this move, normally all of her magic energy is depleted, leaving her in a major vulnerable state. Making this move an absolute last resort. Sometimes it's not even considered unless in the most dire of situations. Defensive Spells = Basic Spells = *'Solar Dragon's Reflector' (太陽のリフ Taiyō no rifurekutā): This is a unique technique; it's the perfect counter to opposing magic. It works by allowing Amirah to manipulate the heat surrounding her, instead of blocking the opposing attack, with a higher concentration, it is capable of bending the opposing magical projectile away from her, as well as some physical attacks. However, the technique is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it requires precise timing. Thus, this spell grants Amirah immunity to most attacks, and can defend other allies with Solar Dragon's Reflector. Amirah has mentioned how difficult it is to use, and the chances of successfully using it are near impossible and that she would never use it unless she had no other choice. *'Solar Dragon's Sky Shot' (太陽の射击 Taiyō no Sora shotto): A quick maneuver often used to dodge attacks at the last second. The spell allows the user to essentially shoot up into the sky in a streak of golden light, almost appearing to have teleported. If the user is facing off against multiple attacks at once, they only need to say the full spell name once and then repeat the word "Sky Shot" to shoot to multiple places in the sky multiple times. It's very effective for diving fast attacks, and a barrage of them. *'Solar Dragon's Flare Wall' (太陽の火壁 Taiyō no Furea kabe): The user creates an enormous wall of solar heat to either block things out, or protect whoever/whatever the user uses the wall for. They can generate the wall right in front of them and control its length to stretch however far. In order to generate the wall, the user says the spell while bending their forearm in front of them, and moving it in a upwards sweeping motion. *'Solar Dragon's Bask Catch' (太陽の晒抓 Taiyō no Kyatchi o abimasu): When being attacked, especially by a fast moving opponent, one whom attacks at lighting speed, the user can employ this magic that enhances their own speed and slightly alters their perception of time to a slower rate, making evading the attacks all the more easier. The user holds up their hands and blocks each blow, if the opponent is attacking with their fists. = Advanced Spells = *'Solar Dragon's Nest' (太陽のネスト Taiyō no Nesuto): At first this spell seems to be on the offensive, but does nothing but defend the user. The user takes their palms and smacks the ground with them, an enormous magic circle covering the ground and a large force of power erupts from the center (where the user stands) and erupts outwards in a large circle force field. It causes a large crater, raising the ground around the crater higher to make a sort of bowl appearance. Effectively protecting the user from harm. *'Solar Dragon's Ray Warp' (太陽の射经 Rei Wāpu): This spell allows is complicated—making it advanced for a reason—as it requires high concentration. It uses the suns rays to warp the surrounding atmosphere into distorted images for whoever the caster sees fit to effect. For example, if Amirah were to use this spell, it would affect all of her opponents and their senses, but it wouldn't affect her in any way, creating a sort of golden bubble around her body. Dragon Force Dragon Force (竜の力 Ryū no chikara): greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants Amirah access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances her physical prowess, making her far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts her overall Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed when Amirah entered this state through the use of Kallias Levaro's Light-Make: Ringula, her solar energy gained the ability to burn off offending Magic, even that of Silver's cell eating magic. Those who have been taught their Magic by a real Dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activation and extreme exhaustion after use. Concealment Magic Concealment Magic (隱藏魔術 Inpei majikku): With this magic, Amirah is able to conceal different physical attributes of her body, masking it. She mainly uses it to hide her draconic-demon characteristics: the horns, scaly parts, tail, and claws. Masking her to look like an ordinary human. Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Smell: Even though Amirah doesn't have the demon sense of smell like her brethren, she has her dragon slayer attributes and can even rival Frost's sense of smell. She can smell over greatly long distance and can even pick up a scent over water, wether by boat or someone swimming. In her dragon form, the smell is even more enhanced than it already is. Immense Durability: Amirah can withstand even the most brutal of beatings. She is very durable in terms of fighting, that she was able to stand when hit with five of Natsu's dragon slayer secret art spells. People say she has a thick skull, which is literal at times. As when she got her head forcibly rammed into the concrete while someone pushed her head down as they fell from the sky. After the impact, she just stood up, cracked her neck and complained of getting a migraine later on. But if she's not careful, she can get easily knocked out with the right punches. Enhanced Reflexes: His nimble agility enables him to evade fast and short ranges of power. This was shown to the fullest extent when he managed to dodge Erza and Natsu both coming at her in full force of up close combat with fiery fists and close sword jabs. Hand-to-Hand Combat: She's not a master in this skill, but does very well when she can not use her magic. Enhanced Hearing: Due to her dragon slayer abilities, her hearing can rival that of a tracking predator. She can hear over vast distances and tune her hearing to either listen more or listen less. Having the ability to close off her inner ear when she doesn't want to hear far away things, or needs to concentrate. Shape-Shifting: 500 years ago, Amirah slaughtered, and bathed in the blood, of so many dragons, she was transformed. As a last attempt so save her humanity, Sulwyn performed Dragon Soul Seal and concealed his soul and magic power with Amirah's, creating an antibody that prevented her from turning into a dragon anymore. However, after accessing the Draconic Jade, it weakened Sulwyn's soul, allowing her to once again freely access her dragon form. Magical Attributes Dragon Form Xemx: Was the name people feared and called her when Amirah was in a dragon form. Due to killing hundreds of dragons during her 300+ years of living, Amirah greatly overused her magic and can now transform into a glittering golden dragon with silver scale linings, much like Acnologia. Her Draconic-Demon side enhancing her destructive power. *'Flight': As a Dragon, Amirah possesses the ability to fly, using her large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below her. Relationships Frost Odin Ever since she's met with Frost, she's always been a sort of motherly figure in his life. Talking to him and making sure he was alright, even though she fully knows his capability. Out of their whole group, she was the only one who seemed to care about him, where as the others could honestly care less. When Amirah eventually had to leave the group, she did so to fulfill her own ambitions and indirectly protect Frost at the same time. Before leaving, she entrusted Gardial with Frost's care, only to come back a century later and learn that he was the first to leave and Frost was no where to be found. She always played a sort of leadership role and Amirah valued his opinions. Gardial During the time when their Cadre was still together, Amirah never truly liked nor disliked Gardial. He always had this sort of mystery air to him, as if you never truly knew what he was doing even if he told you. For a couple of times, Amriah got weird feels from him, but she did in fact trust him over Silver at the time, who acted very immature during those first two centuries. While her and Gardial never really got along, they did seem to enjoy each others company and respect each others silence at times. Silver Mardine For a while there, Silver was a sort of brotherly figure to Amirah, despite the fact that he did act immature dozens of times. They mostly played around and play fought with each other. Although they trusted each other very deeply and would follow each other to the ends of the earth. However, after Amirah left, he changed over the centuries and she found him again, she didn't like what she saw and was distraught and left. After being raised and abandoned by Sulwyn, her and Silver found each other again and remained close until Amirah broke away from Palingenesis. She still longs for him sometimes. Quotes *(To Natsu about Frost Odin) "Please give him the future he deserves. Give him friends who wont turn away at his heritage. And give him a home. Because heaven knows I can't provide that." *(To Gardial one last time) "The old times are over. That adventure was long long ago. I'm sorry, but we've both changed, time for this ride to stop." *(To Lucy) "Thank you so much for giving me the time of my life. You've meant so much to me these past months. Thank you." *(To Sting and Natsu) "Come on! The day's not over yet. Hurry up!" *(To Gardial about his lack of motivation) "Man, you've got it easy don't you? You've always been lazy.." *(To Lucy and Erza about Charthraxis) "He took something you both equally loved very much. I'm sorry for that. And I will help you." *(To Rogue about Mable) "I will never see her again. It's my fault alone and this guilt will burden me to the end." Trivia *From 500 years in the past, Amirah was the first Dragon Slayer to be taught Solar Dragon Slayer Magic by Sulwyn, the first ever Solar Dragon. *In Arabic, Amirah means "Princess". *Amirah's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Original Characters Category:Solar Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Force Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Female Category:Females